Nemesis
by Baalzebub
Summary: The war of the colonies is over. Peace is at hand, but an old enemy returns... Bloodthirst, and vengence...Zeon is reborn!


                                Nemesis                              

Intro-The Resurrection 

Reelena's keepers of peace A rouge colony Assassination: _Death of the last Peacecraft_ War: an ensign takes command New Recruits Defeat of the colonies Earth's final hope: Infiltration Betrayal and Redemption The Last Battle: _Gundam__ Asmodei _

Epilogue-Detonation

Intro-The Resurrection

            On a deserted and forgotten space colony a meeting of zealots is at hand. They wait in a well lit hall covered with banners of their insignia on all corners. The insignia, a burning scull on a black flag represents their urge for revenge. The great hall is full of fanatic men and women; all dressed in dark red robes which cover their vast amount of weapons. They wait anxiously for their leader. 

            "Brethren!" a tall man with long straight blond hair, and clad in a red cloak greeted the anxious gathering.

            "Hail General Abarxus!" Roared the fanatics staring on the dark balcony on which their general stood on.

"We waited long enough! The time for our rise is upon us!" The general said in a grave tone.

            "Hail Zeon!"

            "The 'SR Project' is near completion. It is the dawn for our Empire" Abraxus continued.

            "Hail Zeon"

            "Kinsmen, the Emperor Whishes to speak to you all" Abraxus said as he stepped to the side and bowed down to his emperor.

            A shadow approached the blond speaker. A great spot of darkness, the congregation could see only darkness. The shadow opened its eyes, two fiery dots. The large gathering gasped in awe and fear. The shadow spoke in a strong tone:

            "My children…we lived silently among the infidels, forced to listen to their claims on victory. We stayed silent and patient as they cursed our name! We have seen the Federation crumble, but a new people inhabit our realm. These new people strive for peace and independence, but they are our divine property, and they shall have no independence." Their Emperor said with a voice that shook the great hall, "They are the offspring of the federation, and hence our sworn enemies! Let us prepare for war! Our vengeance is at hand!  We will destroy our enemies! We will dominate all colonies and the 'Mother Planet'! I thank you my offspring for not abandoning your true fate."

            "Hail Zeon!"

            "Long live Emperor Baal!"

            So loud were the shouts of the crowd that the hall seemed to vibrate.

The shadow retreated as his followers engaged in a frenzy of his praise.

            "You may proceed" the massive darkness whispered to Abraxus as he left the balcony.

            "Yes my Lord" said the general, but the Emperor already disappeared.

            Stepping up to the balcony, the tall man spoke:

            "Hear me offspring of Zeon!"

            The crowed went silent.

            "I present to you!" he said pressing a button on a handheld remote.

            The center wall divided like a door. The silent crowed stared in to the opening. All they can see was darkness.

            _Thump…thump _

            A great sound emanated from within the darkness.

            **_Thump…Thump_ **

            The sound gotten lauder and lauder…like footsteps of a giant…

            Out of the darkness appeared a faint glow of red. Getting closer and closer, the red glow grew. 'It' finally stepped out, a great dark red Mobile Suite.

            "I present you!" Abraxus continued with notable excitement, "Gundam prototype Z!"

****The soldiers of Zeon stared on the terrible technological mockery of human kind. The Mobile Suite somewhat resembled a human. Dark red in color the 10 meter MS looked magnificent with its shoulder rocket launcher and a two great 5 meter rifles.

All lights were dimmed. 

            A loud _Swoosh roared through the hall. The MS unleashed its neon scimitar. The glowing sword was the only source of light but it was enough to light the entire hall with its glorious blue flame. The crowed stood silent in joyful confusion, and fear. _

            "The giant before you is the new weapon of Zeon" Their general explained, "It is made with triple layer of Gundanium alloy." 

            Seeing the crowd's continuous confusion he continued:

            "This abandoned and forgotten colony is rich with such alloy" the blond man spoke, "We have more than a hundred thousand of such mobile suits in production"

            The general's words arouse a great zeal within the crowd as they once again shouted:

            "Hail Zeon!"

            "Silence!" Abraxus demanded of his people, "This mobile suite, Zigurath, is heavily armed. It is capable of managing the 'SR'!"

            With Abraxus' last words the crowd cheered again for their new weapon, their contract to victory…and vengeance…

            _Hail Zeon…_

 Zeon… 


End file.
